


Clue

by xxSamantha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamantha/pseuds/xxSamantha
Summary: Clue: anything that serves to guide or direct in the solution of a problem, mystery, etc.Upon receiving an invitation to the annual birthday party hosted by Doctor Lee, twelve handsome young men find themselves inside a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere. Some of them have been here before, some of them haven't, but all of them know Doctor Lee. Amidst all the partying, a terrible crime has been committed... and the killer is one of the guests. All from different backgrounds and statuses, they try to work together to catch the killer. Will they manage to catch the right guy, or will they die trying?





	1. Prologue

"Blood... So much blood... Blood everywhere..." 

A crazed look could be seen inside the eyes of the killer as he continued his work. Blood dripped from his hands, leaving stains in the otherwise plush white carpet. He started softly humming a song to drown out the noise of the other partygoers. The party for Doctor Lee had started a couple of hours ago and was now in full swing. Nobody would suspect a thing! 

Slowly the unknown man walked to the windows, his face briefly illuminated by the moonlight before he closed the curtains. He then walked to the balcony doors, opening them fully and closing the curtains in front of him. A devilish laugh escaped his lips. No, nobody would suspect a thing...

He cleaned the murder weapon thorougly, oh he was a genius. Nobody would know... Straightening his jacket, he turned to give Doctor Lee one last look. Saluting him with two fingers, a malicious grin spread on his face as he turned the doorknob and walked back out into the party, the crime behind him long forgotten. No, nobody would suspect a thing...


	2. Let The Games Begin

Dark clouds could be seen in the sky, a storm brewing inside, waiting to be released. The wind was howling, chilling everything on its path. It wouldn’t be long before it would start raining. Most people were already inside the safety of their houses, spending time with their friends and loved ones. Cue the word most, as there was a sole man driving the dimly lit roads of town. He could have been inside too, but urgent matters caused him to be out on this particularly dark evening. An emergency call from work disturbed his peace as he was about to eat dinner, so he had to trade the comfort of his home for the small Volkswagen Beetle. He drove as fast as he could, the roaring of the engine barely audible above the sounds of nature. The man has been driving for quite some time already, the place of the emergency being far outside of town. It would take him at least thirty minutes before he would arrive at his destination: Black Manor. He took another bite out of his sandwich as he turned on the radio, hoping to figure out when the storm would begin. He wanted to be out of the car and onto the crime scene by then. It took him a while to find the right station, he had to tune in to the right frequency manually after all, it was an old car. “ _…The Government warns the public and emergency responders to proceed with caution. Heavy rainfall along with strong gusts of wind may cause widespread disruption and danger to life. The storm is expected to be in full swing around ten p.m. and won’t let down until the next morning…_ ” He tuned out the rest to look at the clock: 21:30. He would have to hurry if he wanted to make it. Worriedly the man drove on into the dark of the night.

Just as he turned right on yet another crossroad, the first drops of rain started to fall. He silently cursed, pushing his foot on the gas pedal even harder. He could care less about the speed limit right now, his priority was to get to the destination safe and sound. Only a few more minutes and he would arrive, but he had some trouble finding the right exit. It should have been somewhere around this area, but so far the road only went on and on without anywhere else to go. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out anything in the darkness before him. He thought he could see the vague outlines of trees on one side… and what looked like a large human on the other? He slowed down the car, trying to get a closer look. Slowly but surely the car edged closer to the side, _only a little more…_ A loud rumble of thunder snapped him out of his concentration, swerving the car back on the road before stopping abruptly. Heart beating loudly in his chest he let out a shaky breath. That was close. A little bit more and he might have crashed… he really needed to get his mind back on track. Slowly starting the engine again, he continued his way on the long road, hoping nothing else would happen.

It was downright pouring when he finally pulled up the driveway of the house. After parking his car he remained seated for a while, trying to take in his surroundings. You could not see much through the rain, but he could still clearly see the mansion from his car. It was huge, looking more like a castle than an ordinary house. The building had a broken white colour, stones dark and almost grey in the light. Two towers were pointing out on both sides of the mansion, roof a blue-ish black colour. Windows littered this side of the house, but only a few had lights behind them. Two huge wooden doors were visible right in the middle of the house, roses climbing up the walls on one side. In front of the doors a very posh looking fountain could be seen. The man guessed it would be a beautiful sight in the summer, when the fountain would be turned on, but right now it only gave off a rather gloomy vibe.

The fountain was circled by small grey stones, trees and flowers starting outside of the square. The driveway entering the square was lined with trees as well, making it look long and scary. Thankfully he already went through that part to get to the parking lot, situated on the side of the driveway before the square. The man took a good look at the other cars parked next to his. The lot was fairly empty, only 10 spaces occupied. Most of them looked quite fancy, to say the least. He even spotted a Lamborghini, last time he checked one does not buy that with his salary. And he already earned quite some money! He took one last look at his dashboard clock. 22:13. Sighing the man reached out to grab his umbrella, only to find out he left it at home. He groaned in frustration and got out of the car, quickly locking it in the process. He ran as fast as he could towards the safety of the doors, hoping to save some of his dignity and not having to introduce himself as a wet dog. In his haste he failed to notice the small puddle formed right in front of him, indicating a hole in the road. He put his hands out in front of him to soften the blow, but with all the rocks he still managed to hurt himself. “Great, just great,” He muttered. “What a great way to spend the night!”

As if the gods heard his complaints, the door of the mansion opened, revealing a small man with glasses. He looked quite surprised to see the visitor on the ground in front of the fountain. 

“Detective Kim? Is that you?” An affirming grunt could be heard. “Oh my gosh, dear, what are you doing on the ground? Did you fall down? I knew I should have that hole fixed this afternoon, but Albert was too busy with his wife you see. It was his only free day this week and we did not want to interrupt his precious time any more than we had to. I am so sorry for the inconvenience, if I had known-“

“Could you shut up and just help me get inside?” The detective snapped. The man with glasses looked shocked for a second, before profusely apologizing and rushing out to help him. “I am so sorry, here you go… You can lean on me if you need to!” Limping, the detective slowly got inside the house. No longer being assaulted by the heavy downfall he already felt much better. Now only if he could curl up on the couch in the comfort of his own home… But such luxury was not granted to him tonight. “Is there any way I can help? A towel maybe, a hot bath, a nice warm meal? I can get Albert and have him make something for you, his stews are mouth-watering! Yes, that seems like the perfect solution for this situation – just a second, I will be right back-“ 

“Oh for God’s sake, just a towel is fine. Leave the poor man be.” He growled, no longer able to hold in his annoyance at the other man’s behaviour. He usually did not have much patience with his clients, but due to the unexpectedness of this case and his grumpy mood, today was ten times worse. However, he also knew he was wrong as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I… _apologize_ for my behaviour. The long drive here and the weather took a toll on me.” Reluctantly, he offered his apologies to the small man with glasses – whom he still did not know the name of. “I’m sorry, what is your name again? I am detective Kim and will be investigating this case.” A small smile formed on the face of the other and understanding could be seen in his eyes.

“Your apologies are accepted, I am sorry if I upset you in any way. I am Jules Lee, husband of… Well, you know. Before you ask, no – I am not from around here. My roots lie in England, we met there when he was on a business trip. I don’t know why anyone would do this to him, he was such a sweet and kind man… I still can’t believe it. Just a few hours ago he was- H-h-e was- He w-was r-right h-h-here a-and now…” Detective Kim watched as the guy in front of him – Jules Lee – broke into tears. Not long after commotion could be heard from the side of the hallway, before an elderly looking man came out with a towel. Eyeing him up and down, detective Kim concluded this was the Albert Jules previously spoke of. Upon seeing Jules in such a state, Albert dropped the towel and came to the aid of his friend. “Breathe, sir, breathe. Please follow my lead sir. It is going to be okay, everything will be alright. In… Out… In… Out… That’s right. Just like that, you are doing a great job sir.” Soon enough, Jules seemed to calm down with the help of Albert and was able to dry his tears. 

Albert, still tending to the upset other, looked at him with disapproving eyes. “You, sir, must be the detective. I must say that it is certainly not a pleasure to meet you, if the first thing you do is upset my dear friend Julius. He already has been through quite a lot. I do not wish to accuse you of anything, but you must be lacking manners if this is the way you treat others. I am sorry to say this but you can go fetch your towel yourself. Goodnight sir.” And with that, he helped the distraught Jules into another room, leaving the detective stunned in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this will be my first ever EXO fanfic! The characters of the EXO members are altered to fit the story better. Other than that, this story is based on the game 'Clue' and I will leave hints in my chapters, so if you feel like it try to guess who did it!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it! If you have any suggestions, critiques, or general comments, please feel free to tell me.


End file.
